


Todos nós temos um monstro interior

by VanessaSakata



Category: Gintama
Genre: Dadtoki, Drama, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25080289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaSakata/pseuds/VanessaSakata
Summary: “Você esqueceu, Kagura, que uma vez que sejamos monstros, sempre continuaremos sendo monstros?”
Kudos: 5





	Todos nós temos um monstro interior

― KAGURA-CHAN, NÃO FAÇA ISSO! – Shinpachi gritava a plenos pulmões.

A garota não o escutava. Pelo contrário, aproximou-se cada vez mais do garoto de óculos, que empunhava uma espada de bambu – geralmente usada em treinos de kendo. Kagura parou frente a frente com ele que, paralisado, não esboçou reação alguma. Ela, por seu turno, o estrangulou com apenas uma mão.

― Por quê...? Kagura-chan...? – foram suas últimas palavras.

De repente, alguém irrompeu na sala, após arrebentar com a porta corrediça:

― SHINPACHI! KAGURA! – era a voz de Gintoki, que havia corrido como um louco para chegar lá.

O albino logo se deteve quando viu a cena: Kagura exibia um sorriso tétrico no rosto e Shinpachi, inerte, jazia jogado aos seus pés.

― Kagura...? – ele estava completamente atônito. – Foi você...?

A garota Yato não respondeu. Simplesmente atacou o Yorozuya, que procurou se defender com sua bokutou. Não adiantou, pois ela acabou sendo quebrada pela garota.

Com um único golpe potente ela o acertou, fazendo-o golfar uma grande quantidade de sangue. Ele caiu de joelhos, sentindo o impacto do soco que levara. Com mais um golpe, Kagura o liquidou. Mas, instantes depois, pareceu acordar de um transe.

A alguns passos, Shinpachi estava jogado sem vida. E, à sua frente, Gintoki, também inerte, estava caído.

Kagura, assustada com aquele cenário, recuou alguns passos, sem acreditar no que estava presenciando. Viu sua roupa vermelha manchada com um tom mais escuro. Manchas de vermelho da cor de sangue. Agora ficava mais apavorada e desnorteada.

Ouviu palmas. Em seguida, outra voz.

― Ora, ora... Minha irmãzinha desistiu de renegar seu sangue Yato... Você esqueceu, Kagura, que uma vez que sejamos monstros, sempre continuaremos sendo monstros?

“Kamui...?”

Era a voz de seu irmão assustador, que confirmara o que ela não queria confirmar: ela ainda era um monstro que havia matado seus próprios amigos. As lágrimas invadiram seus olhos azuis e logo deixou-se cair de joelhos. Levou as mãos ao rosto e começou a chorar copiosamente, pois não evitara seu terrível destino.

Ela era um monstro, e monstros matavam uns aos outros... Amigos ou inimigos.

* * *

Gintoki acabou acordando ao ouvir soluços abafados, que pareciam de alguém chorando. Prestou um pouco mais de atenção, a fim de descobrir de onde vinha o choro. Saiu do quarto, abriu a porta do armário onde Kagura costumava dormir e a encontrou chorando.

― Ei, Kagura – a voz saía sonolenta, seguida por um bocejo. – Isso é hora pra fazer barulho? Temos que acordar cedo amanhã.

A garota não conseguia responder, apenas continuava a chorar muito e parecia assustada.

― Kagura, para com isso! – Gintoki ordenou com voz firme.

Não adiantou, ela chorava cada vez mais. Não adiantava posar de “durão” diante de uma situação daquelas.

― Gin-chan... – a Yato disse entre soluços. – Gin-chan... Eu tô com medo... Sonhei que tinha matado você e o Shinpachi... Eu era um monstro... Tenho medo de ser um monstro...!

Aquilo desarmou o ex-samurai de vez. Aquela situação fez com que ele se lembrasse de que Kagura ainda era apenas uma menina. Diante disso só lhe restava tentar acalmá-la. Abraçou-a e afagou seus cabelos ruivos, buscando tranquilizá-la.

― Foi só um pesadelo, Kagura. – ele disse com todo o carinho que tinha para com ela. – Fica calma. Você não vai ser um monstro. Eu e o Shinpachi não vamos deixar isso acontecer.

Após alguns instantes, Kagura, por fim, conseguiu se acalmar com aquele gesto quase paterno. Não demorou para ela adormecer.

Ele a acomodou de volta ao armário onde finalmente poderia dormir em paz, sem medo de seu monstro interior despertar. E Gintoki também sabia muito bem o que era carregar um monstro dentro de si. Um monstro sedento de sangue... Como o Shiroyasha que fora anos atrás.

Ao se lembrar de seu passado, olhou para suas próprias mãos, as quais manchara de sangue inúmeras vezes. Sabia que o Demônio Branco sempre era lembrado por ser visto nos campos de batalha com suas alvas vestes tingidas e manchadas de vermelho, fazendo sua voraz katana beber mais e mais sangue de seus inimigos.

E, anos depois, procurava deixar seu lado sanguinário bem guardado por trás de sua aparência desleixada. Conseguia domá-lo de tal maneira que só o liberava quando precisava proteger a qualquer custo quem lhe era querido.

Sorriu. Assim como ele, Kagura tinha que aprender desde cedo a dominar seus instintos mais sanguinários. E sabia que a garota era capaz de fazê-lo também, pois percebia nela o grande esforço que desprendia para controlar seu monstro interior.

Se Kagura precisasse de ajuda para isso, poderia ter certeza de que ele e Shinpachi a ajudariam.

Com essa certeza, voltou a deitar-se em seu futon e logo caiu no sono também.


End file.
